1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting devices, and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) consists of a semiconductor material doped with impurities to form p-type and n-type semiconductors. The p-type and n-type semiconductors are further combined to form a pn junction. Holes and electrons can be injected from the p-type and n-type semiconductors, respectively. When injected holes and electrons recombine at the pn junction, energy is released in the form of photons.
In particular, an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) uses an organic material. The OLED operates as follows. When a forward biased voltage is applied to the OLED, electrons and holes are injected from a cathode and an anode, respectively, and excitons are formed in a light emitting layer through recombination of electrons and holes. Radiative decay of the excitons results in light emission. Further, the light emitting layer is doped with a fluorescent or phosphorescent light-emitting guest material to improve the luminous efficiency and prolong the lifetime of the OLED.
In recent years, a great progress has been made on the luminous efficiency and lifetime of red, green and blue light emitting materials of OLEDs, especially green light emitting materials. However, blue light emitting materials show a relatively inferior performance in comparison with green or red light emitting materials. Although blue phosphorescent materials have a luminous efficiency of about 20.4 cd/A, they have a short lifetime of several hundred hours.
Therefore, there is a need to develop high-efficient OLEDs that can overcome the above-described drawbacks by, for example, dispensing with blue fluorescent/phosphorescent light-emitting guest materials.